Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamination molding apparatus.
Background of the Invention
In a lamination molding method of metal using laser beam, a molding table capable of vertical movement is arranged in a molding room filled with nitrogen gas. Then, a very thin material powder layer is formed on the molding table. Subsequently, predetermined portions of this material powder layer are irradiated with the laser beam to sinter the material powder at the position of irradiation. These procedures are repeated to form a desired molded product.
In addition, a milling head to provide mechanical processing when molding the molded product, is provided in the molding room. The mechanical processing is carried out with respect to the surface or the unnecessary portions of the sintered body obtained by sintering the material powder. Here, the milling head is capable of being moved in the molding room (Patent Literature 1).